the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sherrie Leigh Floyd Billings Interview
This Interview was held by Rick123Axel Sherrie portrayed a Unnamed Woodbury Resident and a member of the Woodbury Army. ---- Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel prior to your role? ''' I watched the show but did not read the comics. '''Who is your favorite character? As crazy as it sounds, I love the governor. Probably because I worked with him so closely. Merle was great too. What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show? They are very professional and they don't play around. But it was still fun and exciting. They take their jobs seriously because it is the top rated t.v. show. Did your character have a name or backstory which was not shown/cut? If not, did you create one for yourself? No, no name. I wish! And I didn't create one either. I just know it was the greatest experience of my life Was there anymore to the scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them? Alot!!! I actually didn't get killed by the Governor but it was cut. ' ' When you say you weren't killed by the Governor do you mean you survived or your death wasn't shown? Yes, I survived. I ran into the woods when we left the prison. But they didn't show the footage. I am just "assumed" dead. Do you know of any other extra's who were originally meant to run into the forest? Yes, Andrew Gostel and Kelli. You mentioned you were never actually shown being killed although it is assumed you were. Would you return to the show again or maybe the spin off series? I Certainly Would. I pray that it happens Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? ' ' Merle kept us laughing constantly. He is such a good guy. He could go into character so fast and we would still be laughinMerle kept us laughing constantly. He is such a good guy. He could go into character so fast and we would still be laughing. Some people had a strong disliking toward the costumes given in Woodbury, what were your opinions? Funny you ask. They were pretty homely but I never complained. I was so happy to be there. I would have worn a potato sack if they wanted me to. But my wardrobe for the season finale ROCKED! When filming the scenes in the arena with all the smoke and explosions happening around you, walkers stumbling everywhere, was it actually scary for you as an actress? No because safety came first. They stressed that a lot. It actually was very exciting. My adrenaline was pumping. What was the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? ' ' Being a part of such a popular show. I was honored!! What was it like working so closely with Dallas Roberts and David Morrisley? I absolutely love Dallas Roberts. I hope to see him again one day. He would go out of his way to talk to me after we did the mid season finale because we worked closely together for that episode and episode 9. David Morrisey stayed in character alot but the season finale, he actually directed us. He really pumped us all up for the scene at the prison. He was great. When did you find out your character was going to be killed? ''' I thought I was going to be back for season 4. I found out around July that I was assumed dead. '''If a zombie apocalypse were to happen, would you rather be in Woodbury or the prison? I think I would rather be at the prison. Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? I am Burt Reynolds personal assistant. Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! Category:Interviews